Alice's and Ema's lovers
by Yori-Rosa15
Summary: This is about a girl and her life changed a lot with her family she is happy. but why?


Chapter One of Masaomi X Ukyo X Alice

Ema's pov

I saw dad and me and my brothers was eating.

Mom was there to.

"Why are you here"louis said

"Because we need to tell you something in a month we are all going to london"he said

They was all happy.

"Why are we going there papa"I said

They looked me.

Dad gave me a picture.

"Remember her"dad said

"That is Alice"I said

"Well your her sister and she has been watching you guys and we are going to her. She has a fox and she does not know that we are all real"dad said

They saw a picture.

After we all went.

"It is late"dad said

My pov

I saw a group and they saw me on my horse.

I got down.

Mom saw me.

They was in my mom's car.

I was on my horse.

"Hun if you are going out again get the shopping here" mom said

"Sure mom"I said

To mom at the house

"Sorry Rintaro but the truth is Alice she has been crying saying she wants Ema to be her sister"mom said

After I put the shopping away.

I came in running and I slid in and Snowy jumped on me.

"Alice how many times"mom said

"Sorry mom I just miss Snowy"I said

"Did you do your homework"mom said

I got up holding Snowy.

"No I will do it now"I said

To my room.

Ema's pov

I saw her and she was crying and I looked at Juli.

"I will go in"he said

I went to them.

"What happened sis"Azusa said

"she is crying and she really does want me as a sister"I said

My pov

"Kit it can't be right it's Juli"Snowy said

I nodded.

"I am Juli and you must be Alice my dear well they are here to come on"he said

After I saw a video.

"Hey Alice please come down Ema wants to meet you"the man called Hikaru said

I got snowy and Juli was down there.

I saw them and my cousins was here.

Snowy was with mom.

"Alice go on"May said

I was looked at her.

"Sweetie come on"mom said

She came to me and put her hand out.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"You must be Alice hello"she said

"Chii sat"Juli said

I sat down.

"My ladies and masters want any drinks"he said

"Alice tell Ema what you want"mom said

"I want you to be my sister because I don't know what it is to have a sister"I said

"Well look at this"Ema said

I saw a picture of me and her.

"Well I should let dad tell you"Ema said

He came to me.

"You are Ema's real sibling and she always wanted a sister"he said

"See your my sister. Alice your name is Alice-Rose your last name was changed into hinata and now into Asahina because papa and miwa got married"Ema said

The next day

I was up I made breakfast and they was down.

I set up the table with mom.

They was shocked.

"Smells so nice"Ema said

I saw my friend Rose.

"Rose why are you here"I said

"We are going to the park"rose said

"I don't want to I have to do my homework"I said

My cousins went with her.

I sat down.

"This is good"they said

"Alice me Rintaro and Miwa will be back later" mom said

"Okay mom"I said

They saw me clean up and Ema helped me and she hurt her finger.

I got my first aid kit.

They hear ema and saw me and they was shocked.

"Josh"I said

He came.

"Please clean up the glass before someone else hurt themselves"I said

After he did and I was done and I dryed them and I put them away and I saw them not there.

Ema pov

Alice's friend told us to all hid.

She turned off the light and Alice was screaming and rose was laughing.

I turned on the light and we all looked at Alice.

My pov

I was shaking and I was crying.

Ema hugged me and Rose was laughing.

"Pay back for not coming"Rose said

I got up and went to my room and I looked at the sad parts.

Ema knocked.

"Alice can I come in"Ema said

"Yes"I said

She did and then Rose locked it.

They did heard us.

Ema was shocked.

To mom

"Rose why are you here"mom said

"Just came to see my bestie"she said

"We need help now"the boys said

Mom the other two and rose came.

They was mad at Rose

"Ema tell me are you and Alice okay"mom said

"I am and Alice is scared and shaking"Ema said

"Are you two away from the door"Ema said

"Yeah we are"Ema said

After mom kicked the door down.

They was shocked.

Mom looked at me.

Rose was laughing.

"This is not safe for Alice can she live with us"Ema said

Rose was laughing.

"She can't"rose said

After mom nodded.

"In two months is her birthday on the second" mom said

Ema's pov

"How old will she be" Azusa said

"Eighteen"my real mom said

I had Alice with me.

Juli was friends with Snowy.

My pov

Ema helped me pack and Rose got me.

"I won't let you leave"Rose said

I looked at Azusa.

"Leave her alone"he said

"Why you all are stupid and Alice belong here" she said

I saw his triplet brothers.

"As our triplet brother said leave her alone"he said

I went to Ema and she saw a necklace.

"Who is this necklace for"Ema said

I got it and Rose got it and I got sad.

"It is what I wanted to give you"I said

Ukyo got it and gave it to me and I smiled.

I gave it to her.

"I love it Alice thanks"she said

I smiled and Rose was about to hurt ema.

I stopped her.

Ema was shocked.

"Don't hurt my sis"I said

Rose hit me and I hit the wall and she came to me.

Mom and my papa saw Rose and her parents grounded her.

I woke up and after a week.

I was on the plane I was sitting next to Ema.

Ema's pov

They looked at us.

Azusa came to me.

"You okay you two"azusa said

"I am but alice is asleep"I said

"So cute you Futo and Yusuke have school tomorrow"azusa said

"But she need to go to school"I said

Ukyo came to us.

"She will after a week"ukyo said

I looked at her.

She woke up and at the house the brothers told me to take her to the living room.

"Do you have a crush"she said

They heard this.

"What"I said

"On our step brothers do you have a crush" Alice said

My pov

"Umm well they love me more then a sister" Ema said

"I know but do you love them that way"I said

They came down.

They told me to not.

"I only want to help sis that is all"I said

"Why"they said

"Well I guess if Ema is not happy then I am but I really want one of you date her"I said

After a week.

I was going to school with sis.

Louis was doing my hair and they was shocked.

After me, Ema, Yusuke and Futo went.

Masaomi pov

"Alice was so cute today ukyo right"I said

He nodded and they looked at us.

"Masaomi and Ukyo me and Azusa will date Ema but that means you have to date Alice" Tsubaki said

"This is a first"Kaname said

"Shut up "Ukyo said

I got them to be quiet.

My pov

I was talking to ema.

"Alice I love Azusa and Tsubaki"ema said

"Ema me and Futo are happy"he said

"Thank you Yusuke"ema said

"Alice who do you love of the brothers"he said

"Masaomi and Ukyo"I said

"Really sis so cute listen if you need help ask okay"Ema said

"Okay"I said

After school I saw Masaomi, Azusa, Tsubaki Wataru and sis.

"What is going on"I said

"Nothing much what is for dinner "Wataru said

"Oh"Ema said

I saw that there was no food.

"I will get the food"I said

"No it is okay Alice"masaomi said

After I sat down.

I looked at Ema.

"We can have a picnic under the cherry blossom"I said

"A great idea"Ema said

After at the park.

I was watching Wataru and they looked at us.

I held him so Wataru did not fall and the ducks scared me and Masaomi got me.

"You okay you two"he said

I nodded.

"Yeah Masa-niisan"wataru said

He looked at me.

After Ema told me to get the drinks.

"Tell me mMasaomi do you love my little sis more then a sister"ema said

He nodded.

"Alice loves you and Ukyo the same"Ema said

They saw me Ukyo was here.

I put them down.

I sat with Wataru.

He lad on me and ema was hugging Azusa and Tsubaki.

They looked at me and Masaomi wanted to talk to me alone.

"What is wrong"Masaomi said

"My ex is annoying and I just want to date someone that cares and he is annoying"I said

"What about me your so cute"he said

"Wait did Ema say something to you"I said

"Yeah she did but before you went to school for the first time. I thought and Ukyo thought you was so cute"Masaomi said

After I got ema and they looked at us.

"Alice calm down"Ema said

"Well Masaomi keeps calling me cute what should I do"I said

"Same with Azusa and Tsubaki we should ask the others to see what they say and until we know our feeling"Ema said

After Azusa Tsubaki Masaomi and Ukyo was at work.

"We want you guys to see if Azusa and Tsubaki love me and Masaomi and Ukyo love Alice"Ema said

"Of course sis"Yusuke said

"Wataru you can't tell Masaomi or Ukyo"I said

"Okay"Wataru said

After they saw me and Ema texting.

"Hey you girls"the four said

I looked at Wataru and they looked at him.

"Alice we have to do our homework"Ema said

"Yep"I said

They came in.

"What is wrong you four"Kaname said

"Ema and Alice did not say hello"Tsubaki said

"It is not like they want us to not tell you something"Kaname said

Hikaru hit him.

Ema came in and they looked at her.

"Hurry it is Alice she"Ema said

"Calm Ema what happened to her"Masaomi said

"She is burning up and she is saying she is hot and cold"Ema said

To me

Masaomi came to me.

"Alice listen do you feel hot and cold"he said

I nodded and he put his hand on my head and put me in my bed.

"Ukyo get me the pills and water"he said

"Masaomi she is scared of them"ema said

After he Ema went.

Ukyo got them and went.

"Close your eyes"Masaomi said

I did and after he kissed me two times.

After I opened them.

"Masaomi did you just"I said

"What kiss you what if I did"he said

I was covered my face.

"Tell me about this Kaname told me you or Ema did not want to tell us about something" he said

'No I thought we told them to not this is going to be bad'I thought

"It is nothing"I said

After I was better the four saw us.

I got a call from my ex.

"Hello Ryan"I said

"Date me or me and Rose will force you"he said

"Ryan if you and rose do that I think my brothers will hurt you two"I said

After they all was awake and we saw him on the tv.

"Hello you brothers just to let you know that me and rose are going to get Alice and make her mine"he said

"No way your her ex"Masaomi said

"I am let me guess she told you"he said

"Shut up Ryan I don't care you can say what ever I know how to fight"I said

"That is why your stupid"he said

He looked at me.

I ended it.

"Alice he won't Ukyo is a lawyer"Masaomi said

Ema hugged me and I was sad.

"Don't worry"Ema said

After at night I got home and me and Ema was home the four saw us.

"So tell us what was the plan you told them" Tsubaki said

"We have to do our homework bye"I said

I got pulled and Ema was to.

"Tell us"Azusa said

Snowy was in my bag and helped us.

" Why are you two like this and won't tell us" they said

"Ema you know"I said

" Of course sis and when they come we will tell them together "Ema said

After they was sitting.

" What is wrong"dad and step mom said

"Yeah"they said

Me and Ema looked at each.

" Dad mom never told you but we are neko and princesses"we said

"What are you for real"they said

" Yeah and no one knows this because our mom made sure"ema said

"Masaomi Ukyo Tsubaki and Azusa we are sorry for this but we do love you but we was to scared. We did not know our own feeling and we told them to not tell you until we knew an we know now"I said

I looked at ema they saw her form.

" This is only Alice's fake form"Ema said

After they saw me in my form.

Our brothers had a nose bleed.

"Sis I think you were too cute"Ema said

Juli and Snowy was in there human forms.

They was vampires.

" So now you know we are sorry "I said

We turned back but I was not in my fake form.

" No Alice and Ema you told us and we understand "dad said

" It was so hard for Alice to say that because she did not know how you will be about it" she said

I was hugged Ema and Masaomi came to me.

"It is okay you was scared"he said

" Thanks for understanding "I said

Ema got my arm and we went to her room.

" Now that we talked to them I will asked Azusa and Tsubaki. After I will help you"Ema said

After I was reading in my room.

I looked at the text and I got up and I went downstairs but there was a note.

I saw the two Ryan and Rose.

I got a call from Ema.

Rose got it and broke it.

Juli and Snowy was there they came back.

"Hurry Ryan and Rose is there"snowy said

They looked me.

I fell and they saw them.

" Look like we got to her" Ryan said

Ukyo got Ryan and Masaomi got Rose.

"Masaomi and Ukyo" I said

"As you said before we will keep you safe" Masaomi and Ukyo said

I was still on the floor and I fainted.

Ema came to me.

She put me on the chair and I just needed to rest.

After they Ema put me in my bed.

"In one month and 3 week you will be eighteen " Ema said

**THANKS**** FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ALICE AND EMA'S LOVERS.**


End file.
